Divergent High: Love-love
by ObsessedHutcher
Summary: Tris Prior moves to Chicago from a small town in Minnesota. She is an incredible athlete and has decided on Dauntless. What will happen when she meets a blue eyed boy? (Some characters are OOC) Cover credits to @TheDivergentWriter ! Their account is on Wattpad (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out the best! I'd love it if you guys would review and give me feedback on what I do well, what I can do better, and how you feel about my story! If you ever have any ideas for the story put them in the reviews and if I use it I'll give you credit! (: **

_Tris POV_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm playing Free to Be Me by Francesca Battistelli:

'Cause I got a couple dents in my fender  
Got a couple rips in my jeans  
Try to fit the pieces together  
But perfection is my enemy'

Today is my first day of my sophomore year; it wouldn't have been that bad if I wasn't starting at a completely new school. My family recently moved to Chicago from Minnesota, because my dad's job transferred him out here. It didn't cause any problems for my mom since she's an author and does a lot of charity work. My mom can do her job pretty much anywhere.

My new school is called Divergent High. About a week ago, Caleb and I had to go to the school to take a test. The test sorted us into what the school calls 'Factions'. Caleb was put into Erudite, which are for those who really like to be challenged in school. It didn't really surprise me since Caleb always is reading anything he can find. I had the choice between Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. I could never really picture myself in Erudite, even though I get good grades; I'm not really the type who loves learning. I thought about Abnegation, but I didn't think I was selfless enough, even though I help my mom out at some of her charity events. That left me with Dauntless. Dauntless was for the brave. These were usually the outgoing kids and those who loved to play sports.

I ended up choosing Dauntless. I play tennis and basketball. I was first doubles for tennis at my last school. My partner and I ended up going to state, only to lose in the second round. I also was the starting shooting guard at my last school for basketball. I was #1 in my state for the most points and assists; I didn't really care though because I just focused on playing the game. I'm hoping to play tennis and basketball this year, I don't know how that will turn out, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Tennis try outs are today after school, while basketball try outs aren't until tennis season is over.

I look at the time and see that it's 6:45. Crap! School starts at 7:40. I have to get there early so I can get everything put away and find my classes. Luckily, I picked out my outfit last night. It's a black, quarter length see-through button up shirt, with a black tank top underneath. I also decided on my Miss Me jeans and my black flip flops. Since I'm running out of time I decide to put my hair up in a pony tail. I decide on just putting on mascara, I'm not a big fan of make up anyways. While I'm brushing my teeth, I hear Caleb yelling at me to hurry up.

I run down the stairs and Caleb says, "Finally! What took you so long Beatrice?"

"Caleb, how many times have I told you?! Call me Tris, not Beatrice."

"Sorry, Tris. Hurry up! I'll be waiting in the car"

I decide on grabbing a muffin to eat on the way to school. I fill up my water bottle, grab my backpack, my tennis bag, an extra pair of clothes, and walk out the door. As I get into the car, I can't help but hope that today goes well.

**A/N: So that was my first update! Let me know what you guys think! I'll try to update either later tonight or tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2- New friends

**A/N: Thank you for those of you who reviewed my first chapter! I would've updated sooner, but I got halfway through this chapter, and then it got deleted! Ugh it was very frustrating for me! Oh well. On to the story!**

Tris POV

Caleb drove us to school in his bright red pick up truck. It took us around 5 minutes to get to school since we lived about a mile away from the school. When we pulled into the parking lot I was amazed at the size of the school. It was 3 floors tall and very wide! Caleb and I got out of the car and walked into our first day at our new school.

When we got inside, we walked straight to our lockers since we had 15 minutes left until our first class starts. The lockers at this school are in alphabetical order by grade, so since Caleb and I are sophomores, our lockers are right next to each other. After Caleb and I put all of our stuff into our lockers the warning bell for 1st hour rings. We have 5 minutes to get to our first class, so we grab our binders for our first class. Luckily, Caleb and I both have Honors Trigonometry 1st hour so we walk there together.

I ask Caleb, "Caleb, how are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, Tris. This class shouldn't be too bad since we have it together. Promise me that you'll at least try to make friends today, okay Tris?"

"Okay Caleb, I'll try." We both know that making friends isn't the easiest thing in the world for me, but I have to at least try.

We walk into first hour and notice that there is a seating chart. Caleb sits in the front and center, while I'm in the back of the room. I take my seat and notice that there is a tall, mocha skinned girl, with short black hair.

"Hi there! You must be new! My name is Christina! What's your name?", the girl asks me rather happily.

"Uh, yeah I just moved here from Minnesota. My name is Tris."

"Nice to meet you, Tris. Can I see your schedule? I can also show you around today if you'd like."

As I hand her my schedule I say, "Nice to meet you too, Christina. Yeah that'd be great if you could show me around."

"Yeah no problem! Oh my gosh! We have all of our classes together except 3rd and 4th period!" She hands me back my schedule. Class goes by rather quickly considering it was just review from Honors Algebra II. We were assigned a review assignment and Christina and I finished it together in class.

We make our way to second period, which is gym. I'm happy about this since gym is my favorite class. We walk into the gym for attendance and Christina introduces me to her friends. "Guys this is Tris. Tris this is Will, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Four." As she says their names, she points to each person. I hear a chorus of Hi's and Hello's. My eyes happen to linger on Four. He's very tall and is wearing a tight black t-shirt, that shows off his muscles. He has a spare upper lip and full lower lip. His hair is such a dark brown that it almost looks black. When I reach his eyes, I get lost in them, they are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. Surprisingly, Four stares back! This shocks me, how could someone as handsome as him, ever notice someone like me? I'm definitely not as pretty as the other girls, but I'm not ugly either.

When the bell rings, the teacher walks in and I reluctantly look away from his beautiful blue eyes. The teacher takes introduces himself as Coach Amar. Apparently he's the guy's football, basketball, and tennis coach. Once attendance is done he announces that today we are going to be playing basketball. I smile to myself because I love to play basketball. Coach dismisses us to go to the locker rooms to change.

When we get to the locker room Christina says, "So I saw you and Four looking at each other." I blush a deep shade of red as Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn stare at me, awaiting my reaction. Shauna finally speaks up and says, "Yeah Tris, what was that about?" I blush, what I'm sure, is an even darker shade of red. I ignore the question and begin changing. Christina says, "Tris we will let you leave it for now, but we will get an answer from you at some point!"

Once we are all done changing the girls and I walk back into the gym. Coach Amar announces that Four and some guy named Peter are team captains. Four chooses first and surprisingly, he picks me. Why would Four pick me first, out of all these people? Peter looks at Four shocked and laughs, "Four why'd you pick the Stiff? Trying to pick the weak ones so that when you lose, you have someone to blame?" I glare at Peter, whatever, I will show him up on the court. Four ignores Peter's comment, and they finish picking teams. The teams end up as:

Four's team:  
Four  
Tris  
Zeke  
Will  
Uriah  
Christina  
Shauna  
Lynn  
Marlene

Peter's team:  
Peter  
Molly  
Drew  
Edward  
Eric  
Al  
Lauren  
Zac  
Aria

We start the game off with a jump ball. Four and Eric are jumping. Lynn is our guard, Uriah is our small forward, Zeke is our power forward, Four is our center, and I'm the shooting guard. Four wins the tip, and the ball goes to me. I pass the ball to Lynn and the game starts.

By the end of the game my team ends up winning 50-35. I scored 30 of our points and had 10 assists. Coach tells everyone to shower up and we head to the locker room.

I'm the first of the girls done, so I walk out of the locker room to be greeted by Four. "Hey Tris! Wow I didn't know you could shoot like that! You're really good at basketball! Do you play?"

"Hey Four! Thank you, and yes I've played since I was 5. My dad got me into it, since my brother wasn't really into sports. Also, you aren't too bad your self! Do you play too?"

"Oh wow! Yeah I've played since I was 5 too, I played with Zeke and Uriah all the time when we were younger. So, Tris, what's your next class?"

"I have band, what about you?

"I do too, do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure, that'd be great, actually."

With that we walk off to band. It turns out that we both play the trombone, and are the only two in our class. We are in the Symphony band, which is the middle band at our school. Band goes by quickly, and we just play some songs for fun so the teacher can figure out where we are at as a band. The bell rings and Four helps me put away my stuff. Four asks me for my cell phone and he adds me as a contact. Four then shows me to my 4th period and with that, he leaves for his class.

4th period also goes by quickly, I had English with Marlene and Uriah. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time because they wouldn't stop joking around. I also texted Four the whole time, I can't help but think that I'm starting to develop feelings for him. I just hope that he feels the same way.

**A/N: Okay, that's all I have time for, for now! I'll try to update tomorrow! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Btw my name is Rachel! Follow me on Twitter and Instagram! I'm ObsessedHutcher**


	3. Chapter 3-Dauntless Cake and Tennis

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'm going to try and keep updating as much as possible! You should all go check out 'Time for Change' by LoveTobiasEaton ! She has an amazing story and she's the one who encouraged me to try writing a story! Also, it's a FOURTRIS story, what more could you want?! (; I'm thinking of making the next chapter Four's POV (; OKAY NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

_Tris POV_

After English, I walk with Marlene and Uriah to lunch. They're both deep in conversation and aren't really paying much attention to me, so I let my mind wander off. I can't seem to stop thinking about Four and his blue eyes. There is just something about him that draws me to him, and I can't quite figure it out. My thoughts are interrupted when Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face, "Tris! Hello? Anyone in there?"  
I break out of my trance and respond, "Oh yeah sorry."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing really, just thinking."  
She looks at me skeptically and then we walk through the lunch line. After we buy our food, she leads to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

When we arrive at the table, I notice that everyone else is already there. The only two spots left, are next to each other, and across from Four and Will. Christina sits in the spot next to Marlene and across from Will; while I take the seat next to her and across from Four. While everyone is deep in conversation, I look up to see Four staring at me. I blush a shade of red, and stare back. I'm awoken from my dream-like trance, when Christina asks me, "Tris, are you trying out for any sports? Mar and I are trying out for tennis."  
"Yeah, I'm also trying out for tennis. Did you guys play last year?"  
Mar replies with, "Yes, Chris and I were third doubles last year. Did you play last year at your other school?"  
"Oh really? Yeah, I was first doubles back in Minnesota. My partner and I went to state but lost in the second round." Marlene, Christina, Will and Four all look at me, their faces full of shock and amazement.  
Four finally speaks up, "Geez Tris, you're quite the athlete! I mean your great at basketball and now tennis? Anything else we should know about you?"  
I blush again, due to the fact Four complimented me. "Thank you, um I don't think so?"  
"Well I guess I'll see you after school today then."  
I look back at Four with confusion on my face, "Why will you see me after school?"  
Christina speaks up, "Four manages the girls tennis team. Our coach, Tori, asked him to last year since he's the best on the guys team. She usually has him drill with the girls who need some competition, or if she just needs an extra hand at practices. He also helps her coach at matches, he's very good with giving pointers."  
I stare at Four, with what I'm sure is shock. "I didn't know you played tennis Four!"  
He just smiles at me sheepishly. Then, the bell rings, and Four, Christina, Will, and I all walk off to Chemistry.

When we got to Chemistry, there was a seating chart, apparently Ms. Matthew's is a very strict teacher. I notice that I sit at a table with Four, I smile to myself and look to see where Christina is. Christina is with Will on the other side of the room, and from what I can tell, it looks like they are flirting with each other. I guess I'll have to talk to Chris about that later.

Mrs. Matthew's tells us that these seats will be our seats and partners for this trimester. She assigns us a worksheet to answer about our partners and gives us the whole class to work on it. Four and I start working on it.  
I begin by asking the first question, "So, what is your favorite food?"  
Four responds with, "Dauntless cake, of course! It's amazing!"  
"What's Dauntless cake?"  
"You've never had Dauntless cake?! Okay, today after tryouts I'm bringing you to the Dauntless Diner! You have to try it!"  
I laugh, "Is it really that good?"  
He looks at me as if I'm crazy, "YES! One bite is like a taste of Heaven!"  
"Okay, fine! We can go after tryouts." He smiles at my response and we finish the worksheet.

Once the bell rings to signal that school is over, Four walks me to my locker to grab my things for tennis. The whole way there we are laughing and talking about the most random things, I don't know what it is about him, but I feel like I can tell him anything. Once we grab my things for tennis, Four and I walk to the locker rooms so we can change. "Okay Tris, I'll meet you back here after you change."  
"Four, you don't need to wait for me!"  
"I want to though, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll be out in about 10 minutes." With that, I walk into the locker room. About a minute later, Christina and Marlene run over to me. Christina practically yells, "Tris! We saw you talking to Four! What's going on between you two?"  
"It's no big deal guys, we were just talking!"  
"Tris, don't say that! Four rarely talks to anyone except Zeke! Do you like him?"  
I blush a bright shade of red, "Uh, I'm honestly not sure. I mean I just met him today!"  
Marlene jumps in, "Okay Tris, but when you know you HAVE to tell us!" With that, I finish changing, and walk out to find Four. When Four sees me, he smiles so big; every time he smiles I can feel my heart melt.

Four and I walk down to the tennis courts and wait for Coach Tori to come out. We grab our rackets and begin to hit back and forth. Hitting with Four, is a great challenge for me, and I can tell I'm challenging him too. We hit for about 15 minutes and grab some water. Then a woman walks out and introduces herself as Coach Tori. She explains how she's going to have us do a couple drills and tomorrow she will announce the teams.

*TIME LAPSE*

Try outs are done for the day, and I feel like I have a great chance of making the team. Four comes up to me and says, "You did fantastic Tris! You're definitely going to make the team! Tori and I both agree that you will either be 1st singles or 1st doubles. She will most likely put you at 1st singles and have you hit with me every practice, since we both challenge each other. So, how about that cake?"  
"Thank you, Four, you're not too bad yourself! (; Yeah let me just text my mom! Could you give me a ride? My brother drove me to school today and he's probably still at the library or something."  
"Yeah no problem!"

When we reach the diner, Four runs over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. I thank him and we walk inside. He leads me to a booth on the left side of the diner and we talk until the waitress comes over. She's very pretty, unlike me, and she has a name tag on that says 'Lauren'. "Hi, I'm Lauren. What would you two like?" She looks at Four and immediately begins to flirt with him. He shrugs her off and orders two slices of Dauntless cake and two glasses of milk. She walks away rather angry, when Four starts looking at me and smiling. We begin to talk about anything and everything, until Lauren comes back over and gives us our order. She gives Four her number and winks at him, she then walks away. I immediately feel a wave of jealousy overcome me, Four will never like me, I'm short, not very pretty, and I'm flat chested. "Four rips up the paper and looks back at me, I can't help but smile. He begins to talk, "Try the cake, it's amazing!" I take a bite and immediately want more, "This cake is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted! Mmm, you were right, it's so good." With that, he laughs and we both finish our cake in silence.

When we are both done, Four pays for the both of us. I told him that I could pay for myself, be he insisted so I finally gave up and let him.

Four drives me home and on the way there, we talk about our favorite books, movies, actors, and singers. Apparently we both like 'The Fault in Our Stars', 'The Hunger Games' series, The 'Harry Potter' series, and Jennifer Lawrence. He asks me who my favorite singer is and I immediately reply with, "Taylor Swift! I've loved her since her first album came out!" He smiles and says, "Don't tell anyone, but she's my favorite too. I have all her CD's in my glove compartment, you can take one out and put it in if you'd like." I smile widely and we begin singing, well more like screaming, to 'You Belong With Me'  
"If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?" We begin laughing at each other and our horrible screeching.

When we pull into my driveway, Four walks me up to my door. "I had a great time today, Tris. I know we only met today, but I already consider you as my best friend."  
I smile, "I feel the same way Four. I feel closer to you, than to anyone else I have met."  
He smiles back at me, "Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow? I live a couple houses down, so you'd be on my way."  
"I'd love that, what time would you pick me up?"  
"I'll pick you up at 7:10"  
"Okay, bye see you tomorrow"  
"Bye, Tris." He hugs me, and with that, he drives off.

**A/N: Okay guys, that's the end of the 3rd chapter! It's a pretty long chapter and I didn't really proof read it, so sorry if there is any mistakes! Tell me what you think! Also, follow me on Twitter! I'm ObsessedHutcher**


	4. Chapter 4- Four's side of things 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, following, and reading! **

**This chapter is going to be Four's POV starting right before lunch from the last chapter! I mean this is chapter Four so I just HAD to make it his POV. (;**

_Four POV_

After band I had walked Tris to her 4th period English, and I texted her through out the whole class period. My 4th period was US History, and I had Zeke in that class. Our teacher, Mr. Max, gave us a worksheet to do with a partner on stuff in the text book. Zeke and I finished it within a half hour and had a half hour left of class to talk. I was texting Tris the whole time, and I must have been smiling because Zeke said, "Four why are you so happy all of a sudden? Who are you texting?" Crap, why did I have to smile?! I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, and I try my hardest to not show any emotions, "Uh, I'm just texting Tris..." He smiles widely, "Ooh! Four likes Tris!" By now I'm sure my face is the color of a tomato, "What? Why would you think that?" He replies with, "Dude, she's only been here one day, and you're already talking to her all the time. You rarely ever talk to anyone besides Shauna or me." Ugh why does he have to be right? "Okay, so I might like her a little bit, but you can't tell anyone, or I swear I will kill you. You understand me?" He gulps loudly, "Okay I promise I won't tell anyone! Gosh Four, you can be really scary when you want to be." The bell then rings, and we walk, well more like run, to lunch.

After I get my food, I grab the seat next to Will. There are two open seats, one across from me, the other across from Will. Tris and Christina are the only two that aren't here yet, I hope Tris sits across from me. A couple minutes later, I see Tris and Christina walking towards our table. Christina sits next to Marlene, and across from Will, leaving the seat across from me open for Tris. I can't help but stare at Tris, she's so beautiful. I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Whenever my mind wanders off, it always seems to go to her. I don't know why she is having such an impact on me, I mean, I just met her today! I feel so nervous around her, and at the same time, I feel as if I can tell her everything, even about Marcus. He's a horrible human being, and I hate the fact that I have to call him my father, he doesn't deserve that title. He's a monster, ever since my mom left when I was young, he's beat me. What kind of father abuses their own child?

Tris notices me staring at her and she blushes a light shade of red. She then stares back at me until Christina asks her, "Tris, are you trying out for any sports? Mar and I are trying out for tennis."  
Tris replies with, "Yeah, I'm also trying out for tennis. Did you guys play last year?" Yes! I have to manage the team, I'm so happy I get to see her a lot more often.  
Marlene speaks up, "Yes, Chris and I were 3rd doubles last year. Did you play last year at your other school?"  
"Oh really? Yeah, I was 1st doubles back in Minnesota. My partner and I went to state, but lost in the second round." Marlene, Christina, Will, and I stare at her in shock! Wow, Tris amazes me, I didn't know she was so athletic! I finally speak up, "Geez Tris, you're quite the athlete! I mean, you're great at basketball, and now tennis?! Anything else we should know about you?" She blushes another shade of red, "Thank you, um I don't think so?"  
"Well, I guess I'll see you after school today then." She looks back at me with confusion clear on her face, "Why will you see me after school?"  
Christina decides to speak up, "Four manages the girls tennis team. Our coach, Tori, asked him to last year since he's the best on the guys team. She usually has him drill with the girls who need some more competition, or if she just needs an extra hand at practices. He also helps her coach at matches, he's very good with giving pointers." Tris stares at me with a look of shock, 'Gosh she's so beautiful', I think to myself. "I didn't know you played tennis Four!" I smile at her sheepishly, and the bell rings. Tris, Christina, Will, and I all walk off to our last period of the day, Chemistry.

We get to Chemistry, and we find out there is a seating chart. Ms. Matthew's always has one, she's such a strict teacher. I smile to myself when I notice that I sit next to Tris in this class! Ms. Matthew's begins teaching and tells us that these seats will remain the same for the rest of the trimester. She assigns us a worksheet to answer about our partners. We get the whole class to work on it, so Tris and I begin.  
Tris asks me the first question on the sheet, "So, what is your favorite food?" I immediately respond, "Dauntless cake of course! It's amazing!"  
"What's Dauntless cake?"  
"You've never had Dauntless cake?! Okay, today after tryouts I'm bring you to the Dauntless Diner! You have to try it!"  
She laughs at me, gosh I love her laugh, "Is it really that good?"  
"YES! One bite is like a taste of Heaven!"  
"Okay, fine! We can go after tryouts." I smile at her response, and we finish the worksheet.

Once the bell rings to signal that school is over, I walk with Tris to her locker so she can grab her things for tennis. We talk about the most random things on our way there. When Tris grabs her things, we walk to the locker rooms so we can both change. I don't want to leave her, but it will only be a couple minutes. "Okay Tris, I'll meet you back here after you change."  
"Four, you don't need to wait for me!"  
"I want to though, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll be out in about 10 minutes." She walks away, and I can't help but smile. I see Christina and Marlene run into the locker room about a minute later. I walk into the guys locker room and start to change into a pair of athletic shorts with pockets, and a basketball t-shirt. I'm done within a couple minutes and I walk back out to wait for Tris.

She comes out about 5 minutes later, and we walk to the tennis courts. Tori isn't out yet, so Tris and I decide to warm up together. We hit back and forth for a bit. Tris and me really compliment and challenge each other, she's such a great tennis player, and also, she's such a great person. After 15 minutes, we stop and get a drink. Tori walks out and explains to everyone how try outs will work.

*TIME LAPSE TO AFTER TENNIS*

Tris did a great job today at tryouts, she's definitely the best one there. Tori told me that she's probably going to be playing 1st singles this year and that she wants me to work with her, since I'm the only one that really challenges her. I'm pretty happy about this, it gives me another excuse to spend more time with her.

*TIME LAPSE TO WHEN THEY ARRIVE TO THE DAUNTLESS DINER... SORRY*

After I park the car, I quickly run over to Tris' side and open the door for her. She thanks me and we walk inside. I lead her to the booth I normally sit at when I come here with Zeke and we begin talking. Our waitress, Lauren, comes over and I inwardly groan, she always tries to flirt with me and I always turn her down. When will she learn to take a hint? "Hi, I'm Lauren. What would you two like?" She begins flirting with me, but I just ignore her and order two slices of Dauntless cake and two glasses of milk for Tris and I. She walks away, and I look at Tris and begin to smile. We talk again for what seems like forever until Lauren comes back over. I don't pay much attention to Lauren, because I'm too busy looking at Tris. Lauren gives us our food, and then slips me her number and winks. I rip up the paper because I'm definitely not interested, and I want Tris to know that. I look back to Tris and she smiles that beautiful smile of hers. I break the silence, "Try the cake, it's amazing!" She takes a bite and I can immediately see the excitement on her face, "This cake is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted! Mmm, you were right, it's so good!" I just laugh, and we both finish our food in silence. Once we finish our food, I pay for both of us. Tris tries to protest, but I keep insisting, and she finally agrees.

When I drive Tris home we talk about our favorite books, movies, actors, and singers. We both like the same things! She admits that her favorite singer is Taylor Swift and that she has always been her favorite. I'm happy about this since she's my favorite too, "Don't tell anyone, but she's my favorite too. I have all her CD's in my glove compartment, you can take one out and put it in if you'd like." She smiles widely and she puts in the 'Fearless' CD and we start screaming along to 'You Belong With Me'  
"If you could seeThat I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see-  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?" We both begin to laugh at our horrible screeching. It's moments like these, that I notice how much I like Tris. I don't want to scare her off since we just met, so for now, we are going to stay friends, but after a while, I will ask her out, hopefully she'll give me a chance.

When we pull into her driveway, I notice that she lives a couple houses away. Good, it will be easier for me to see her more often. I walk her up to her door, "I had a great time today, Tris. I know we only met today, but I already consider you as my best friend." She smiles at me, "I feel the same way Four. I feel closer to you, than to anyone else I have met." I begin to smile widely, "Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow? I live a couple houses down, so you'd be on my way."  
"I'd love that, what time would you pick me up?" I am immediately filled with joy, "I'll pick you up at 7:10."  
"Okay, bye see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye, Tris." I hug her and feel electricity run through my body. I get into my car, and drive home, dreading what punishment I will have to face tonight.

**A/N: Please review, follow, and favorite! Tell me what you think! Also follow me on Twitter ObsessedHutcher **


	5. Chapter 5- Four's POV

**A/N: Thank you all for all the support! I don't know what I'd do without you all! Shoutout to xxfluffedxx , crayoncorruption , LoveTobiasEaton , Tanishka0212 , vannalilly , YurplePurple, and the Guest who all reviewed! The Guest who reviewed (you know who you are) Thank you soo much! You're amazing too! (Well you all are) haha! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was having a HORRIBLE headache because of my stupid concussion and my neck/head injury! Anyways, here's chapter 5! **

**Oh and BTW for this story, Four and Tris are both Sophomores, along with all their friends! Four is already 16 and so is Caleb, but Tris is still 15 and will turn 16 in the spring! **

_Four's POV_

On my way home from Tris' I can't stop smiling; just being around her makes me a better person. I just met her today and she's already all I ever think about. No girl has ever had this effect on me before and I can't decide whether that's a good or bad thing. I decide for now that it's a good thing, and I wonder if I have the same effect on her.

When I pull into my driveway, I notice Marcus' car is gone and I hope that he doesn't come home tonight. I walk into my house and see a note on the fridge from Marcus saying he will be out of town for the next week and that I better not misbehave or my punishments will be worse. I shiver at the thought of my 'punishments', and wonder what I have done to deserve them. Why does Marcus have to take things out on me, or anyone for that matter? For most people their punishments are just being grounded or getting lectured, but for me, I get whipped with my 'fathers' belt. I hate that monster and I can't wait until I can get out of this house, but until then, I just have to take it.

I go upstairs and take a shower to relax before bed. Since it was the first day of school today, I don't have any homework. Once I'm out of the shower, I change into a pair of black sweatpants and look at my phone. I just have a text from Zeke, "Hey dude, how'd tennis go? (; -Zeke"  
I quickly reply, "It was great! Why? -4"  
"You know why... so did you talk to Tris? (; -Zeke"  
"Yeah... I hit with her and then we hung out after tennis. I brought her to the Dauntless Diner because she's never had their Dauntless cake! She absolutely loved it, I mean who doesn't?! -4"  
"That's great dude! So, are you going to ask her out -Zeke"  
"No! Well at least not yet! I mean I just met her today, I don't want to scare her off! For now we're just going to be friends, and after a while I'll ask her out, hopefully she'll say yes... Well anyways I'm going to go to bed. Night bro! -4"

I plug my phone into the charger and set my alarm for school tomorrow. I lay down to go to bed, and fall asleep thinking of Tris.

**A/N: Sorry this is short! I'm still not feeling well! I'll update again tomorrow! I'll have some Fourtris scenes for sure since it's Valentines Day, but they won't get together, yet! I want it to be realistic, because in real life you don't just meet someone and then BOOM you're in love. I wish that was the case but it's not.. well usually! Haha well anyways, please review! I want to know what you all think! The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to update and make a longer chapter! Also, could you all do me a favor and follow my Twitter and Instagram? It's ObsessedHutcher ! I post about so many things, (mostly Divergent because I'm obsessed) I love you all 4  
~Rach~ **


	6. Chapter 6- Tennis results!

**A/N: Omg thank you all for reading! Also thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! This update might not be very long cause I'm starting to lose my motivation to update. :P I'll do my next update at 20 reviews (which is 9 more reviews)**

_Tris POV (The next day/Thursday)_

I wake up at 6:15 with a huge smile on my face. Yesterday was amazing and last night all I could think about was Four. I know I just met him but I already feel closer to him than anyone I've ever met. I had friends back in Minnesota, but we lived in Abnegation, so we weren't supposed to talk about ourselves because it was considered selfish. Their names were Robert and Susan; Caleb and Susan obviously liked each other, but they only did the subtle flirting that is so common in Abnegation. Robert and I only really talked because our siblings did, so it never really felt like we were all friends.

I get out of bed and get dressed for the day. I decide on a black shirt, with silver lettering that says, 'Love' , a dark pair of Hydraulic jeans, my diamond cross necklace, and my sparkly black flip flops. I grab my black athletic shorts, a pair of spandex, and a white cut off t-shirt for my tennis practice today. The teams will be announced after school today and I'm so nervous! I brush my teeth and then decide to straighten my hair. When I'm done with my hair, I put on a little bit of mascara and my sfuzzi lip gloss. I look at the clock and notice it's now 7:00, so I run downstairs and eat breakfast before Four comes to pick me up in 10 minutes. I grab a chocolate muffin from the kitchen, and when I'm done I get my stuff together. Caleb comes down stairs and says, "Tris are you ready to go?" Oh crap I forgot to tell him, "Um, actually my friend is going to pick me up since he lives right down the street."  
"HE?! What's their name? How did you meet them?"  
"Caleb calm down! Yes, his name is Four. He's in my Gym, Band, and Chemistry class. He also is the manager for the tennis team."  
"Sorry, Tris it's just I don't want to see you get hurt. If he hurts you I will kill him."  
"We're just friends! It's good to know that you care about me, but no offense Four would probably knock you out in one punch." At that moment I get a text from Four 'I'm out front, come out when you're ready (: -Four' "Bye, Caleb! Four is here!"

I walk outside and get into Four's car. "Hey Tris! How are you today?"  
"Hey! I'm good, how about you?"  
"That's good, I'm great!"

*TIME LAPSE TO LUNCH*

After English with Mar and Uri, the three of us walk to lunch. I'm not sure, but I think they might be dating, or are close to it because they keep looking at each other and are being really close. Christina spots me in the lunch line and she starts talking to me about Four, "So, Tris how was the Dauntless Diner with Four yesterday?" As she said that she wiggled her eyebrows. I slightly blush, "Chris, we are just friends! It was fun! The Dauntless cake was like heaven and Four and I have become really close friends! He picked me up for school this morning!"  
"Sureeee just 'friends'."  
"Yeah, what about you and Will?"  
She smiles brightly and says, "Will is SOO cute! We've talked about doing something, but we haven't done anything yet!"We get to the front of the line and pay for our food, we both got shrimp poppers, mac and cheese, carrots, and some milk.

We get to the lunch table and sit in the same spots as the day before. I notice that Shauna and Zeke are holding hands, they must be dating. Uriah and Marlene are deep in conversation with Lynn, and Christina immediately dives into conversation with Will. I smile when I see Four and he smiles back. "Hey Tris!"  
"Hey Four! I can't wait for tennis later today! I'm so nervous to find out what I'll be playing!"  
"You'll be fine, you did amazing yesterday! You'll definitely get a good spot." I smile at him and thank him.

Zeke speaks up, "Hey Uriah and I are throwing a party tomorrow night! You guys should all come! Party starts at 7:30 and at 11 we will kick everyone else out and do some games!"  
Everyone nods in agreement and Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all start talking about clothes. Christina says, "Oh my gosh! We need to go shopping for clothes tonight!"  
Lynn and I groan, Marlene speaks up, "Come on Lynn and Tris! You have to let us dress you!"  
Lynn growls, "I will kill you if you guys force me to wear something I don't want to wear! So count me out on the shopping."  
No one protests but Christina whispers to me,"Okay Tris, you HAVE to come with or I will tell Four that you like him." My eyes widen in shock and I whisper back, "You wouldn't!"  
"Oh, but I would!"  
I groan, "Ugh, fine! But nothing too short or revealing!"  
"Yay!"

The bell for lunch rings and I walk with Chris, Will, and Four to chemistry. In chemistry Ms. Matthew's assigns us a project with our partners. We have to write an essay on how chemical equations, the Mole, Avogadro's Number, and representative particles tie together. I'd rather just do the equations but Ms. Matthew's insists that it's 'necessary'. We only get until Monday to complete it, so that means we only have 4 days. "Tris, today after tennis do you maybe want to start on our project?"  
"Sure! Where do you want to go?"  
"You could come over to my house, my younger sister will be the only one home, so it should be pretty quiet." **(A/N: I know Four doesn't have any siblings but for this story I decided that he will!)  
**"Sure that'd be great!"

*TIME LAPSE TO TENNIS*

After warming up with Four, Chris, and Marlene, Coach Tori calls everyone in. "Okay everyone, I'm going to announce what everyone will be playing for this year. These aren't final so you can move up or down in the team ranks by playing a challenge match.  
1st singles- we have Tris,  
2nd singles- Molly,  
3rd singles- Alyssa,  
4th singles- Myra,  
1st doubles- Christina and Marlene,  
2nd doubles- Hazel and Annabeth,3rd doubles- Jackie and Nicky,  
4th/exhibition doubles- Chloe and Brittany

I'm shocked, I can't believe I'm 1st singles! I've mostly done doubles, so it'll be a little different for me, but I'll learn to adapt. For the rest of practice, Tori has me hit with Four since he's the only one who really challenges me. Molly is good, but she isn't much of a challenge to me. Four and I start by working on my backhands and decide that I should do a one-handed slice for my backhand because it works better for me. After I become more consistent with my backhand, he helps me out on my serve, since I need to work on my speed and consistency. He fixes my feet positioning in my serve and where I'm making contact on my serving. At the end we play a set, Four and I tie 6-6. We play a 10 point tie breaker and he wins 11-9.

Tori calls us all back in for a huddle at the end of practice. "Our first match will be on Wednesday, and we will be at home. I'll pass out uniforms tomorrow at practice. Today, we are going to vote for our team captains." Tori passes out small sheets of paper and pens for us all to vote for two people. I vote for Marlene and Christina because they would be great leaders on the team.

Once Tori gets all the votes her and Four walk away to count the votes. 5 minutes later they walk back, "Okay, the votes were unanimous! Your captains for this year are..."

**A/N: I know cliff-hanger sorry! I'll update at 20 reviews (9 more)! Please go check out my best friends story! It's called 'In a Fandom World Far Far Away' and it's by TobiasPrior46 ! She's mixing a lot of different fandoms together and she has a really good idea so you should totally check it out!  
Follow me on Twitter ObsessedHutcher ! Be brave Initiates ~Rach~ 4****  
**


	7. Chapter 7-Tennis Captains

**A/N: Okay since a lot of you really wanted the update , I thought I'd be nice and update ASAP! All of your guys reviews really means a lot to me and it motivates me to keep going! So please keep reviewing! If you ever have any ideas PM me or leave it in the reviews and if I use it I'll give you credit!Sorry if there are any mistakes ever :P  
**

_Tris POV_

Once Tori gets all the votes, her and Four walk away to count them. 5 minutes later they walk back, "Okay, the votes were unanimous! Your captains for this year are... Tris and Marlene!" I'm shocked! I can't believe that people would vote for me! "Congratulations to both of you! I know you'll do great! Okay everyone is dismissed, but I'd like to talk to Tris and Mar for a bit!" The girls on the team all come to congratulate me. Chris and Mar give me a hug, and Christina speaks up, "Congrats to you both! You deserve it!"  
I smile at her, "Thank you Chris it means a lot!"  
Everyone starts to leave, leaving me with Tori, Mar, and Four. Tori talks to Mar and I about our responsibilities and what's expected of us. We both thank her and then we are dismissed. Four comes over to me and hugs me, "Congratulations, Tris! You deserve this, I'm happy for you." He smiles at me and I smile back, "Thank you, I just can't believe it! So, wanna start on our project?"  
"Yeah, let's go!" I take out my phone and text my parents to let them know.

When we arrive to Four's house my eyes practically bulge out of my head, his house is huge! We walk into his house and I see a girl who looks to be in middle school. She has shoulder length blonde hair, with side bangs and the same beautiful blue eyes as Four. "T! Who's that?" T? Why'd she call Four T? Four speaks up, "Tris, this is my sister Ashley, Ashley this is Tris." I smile at her and say, "Hello." Four turns to Ashley and says, "Tris and I are going to be working on a paper for Chemistry upstairs, if you need me I'll be there, okay?" She gives him a hug, and he kisses her on top of the head. Aww he seems like such a good older brother, it's so cute.

We walk upstairs and Four turns to me, "Sorry about my sister."  
"No need to be sorry, she's adorable! I can tell she really looks up to you, and you seem like such a great older brother. How old is she?"  
"Thank you, she's 12 and is in 6th grade."  
"No problem, so we should probably get to work on the project."  
He groans, "Do we have to?"  
"Yes, it's due Monday, we might as well get started on the research."

We work on the project for an hour before we decide that we should stop. We got pretty far on the research and decide that we will finish the paper up on Saturday. Four turns on me, "So, you going to Zeke and Uriah's tomorrow?"  
"Of course! Besides, if I didn't Christina would drag me there by my hair." He chuckles, "Yeah that sounds like Christina. Since it's 6:30, do you want to eat something? I could order pizza if you'd like?"  
"Um, sure that'd be great! I'm starving!"

About a half hour later the pizza arrives. We ordered a large pepperoni pizza from Domino's. It tastes delicious; we eat with his sister Ashley, and when she's done, she excuses herself to go up to her room. He looks at me and laughs, "Tris, you have a little something on your face." I blush, and grab a napkin. "Did I get it?"  
"No, here let me help." He grabs a napkin and wipes the pizza sauce off my face. I can't help but get lost in his eyes, "There you go, I got it."  
"Thank you." We sit there and stare into each others eyes. I can't help but think about how much I like him. The way he smiles, the way his deep blue eyes stare- WAIT TRIS! Stop it! He'll never like you in that way, you'll always just be a friend to him. We get interrupted when my phone rings, I force my self to look away. I groan, "Ugh, it's Caleb." I answer, "Hello Caleb."  
"Tris, where are you?"  
"I'm at Four's house."  
"Four's house!?"  
"Caleb, calm down, we were just working on a paper for Chemistry."  
"Oh, sorry. Well mom and dad want you to come home."  
I sigh, "Fine, I'll be home in a bit." I hang up at look at Four, "That was my brother, my parents want me to go home. I better go."  
"Oh, okay. I'll walk you home."  
"Four, you don't need to, I just live down the street."  
"No, trust me, I want to."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive. Let me just go tell my sister real quick."  
"Okay, I have to go and grab my backpack anyways." With that we walk upstairs, I go into Four's room to grab my stuff, while Four goes into his sisters room down the hall.

A couple minutes later, Four and I are walking down the street. I'm laughing at the story he's telling me about Zeke and Uriah. Apparently, when they were in 6th grade, Zeke and Uri thought it'd be funny if they pranked the principle.  
"... the principle walked out of his office with purple paint all over his face. Zeke and Uriah, being the stupid people they are, smiled and gave each other high fives. Of course, Mr. Clements saw, and they got detention for months!" At this point, I have to grab onto Four to steady myself. In a fit of laughter I get out, "Wow- they-really-are-that-dumb?!"  
"Four just laughs at my amusement, and to my surprise lifts me up, and puts me over his shoulder. I hit his back with my fists and yell, "Four! PUT ME DOWN!" He laughs, "Nope, Trissy, never!" This lasts until we get to my front door, and Four finally puts me down. I hit him in the arm, "Don't ever do that again!  
"Fine! He hugs me, and with that he's off."

I walk into my house and am greeted by my parents, "Tris! How'd tennis go?"  
"It went great! Guess what?!"  
"What?" My mom replies excited.  
"I got voted as team captain, and I got 1st singles!"  
My parents both pull me in to a hug. My dad says, "Tris, we are so proud of you sweetie. All your hard work has payed off."  
"Thank you dad. I love you both, I could never have done it without your guys' support."

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it! Tell me what you think! Is there anything I should work on? Let me know! Okay I'm going to start doing questions for you all to answer! Okay? Okay. *SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY BECAUSE OF TFiOS REFERENCE***

**QOTD: What faction would you be in, if you had to choose? **

**My answer: Well when I took the quiz at the back of my Divergent book, I got equal for Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite. Shh I'm Divergent, you can't tell anyone! Honestly, I don't know which one I'd choose. Probably not Candor, because even though I hate when others lie, there is some things that I'd like to keep to myself. So that leaves Erudite and Abnegation. I love helping others out, I just don't think I could be selfless 100% of the time and only think of others. On the other hand, I'm a good student, but I wouldn't want to spend all my time learning, so idk! :P **


	8. Chapter 8- Party! (Part 1)

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! ****Thanks for 38 reviews and 32 followers!** I couldn't update yesterday because I woke up, went to tennis and then I had to come home and shower. After that I had church and I was gone for like 2-2.5 hours because my mom loves talking to people after church. When I got home, my parents were on the computer doing taxes and when I finally got on, I wanted to read the stories that were updated that I read! Then I was lazy earlier today so here I go now! I'll try to make it long for you guys!  


**Oh I'm starting to run out of ideas so PM me or leave ideas in the reviews! OMG I'll give you credit if I use it! Oh and to ChocolateMonster I promise it will be a super duper special and totally unique moment! I will make it really cute too! If it's not then I have failed you and you can yell at me! But it won't come until at least 5 more chapters... maybe longer! It just depends on when it feels right! **

**I also promise to everyone that there will be FOURTRIS... eventually! I also promise there will be no Four or Tris dating other people because that bothers me! Oh and I always seem to listen to music when I write because it helps me think better.. I guess? Anyways, back to the story! **

_Four POV (Friday/next day)  
_

I woke up Friday morning with a big smile on my face. Yesterday with Tris was amazing. I was so happy for her when she got voted captain. Everyone except for two people voted for her, I'm guessing they were herself, and Molly. I can tell Molly absolutely hates Tris, I'm guessing it's because Tris is better than her, but you never know with some girls.

I pull into Tris' driveway and Tris walks out 2 minutes later. We've decided that I'll pick her up everyday for school and drive her home since we both have to stay after anyways for tennis. Today Tris looks even more beautiful than normal. Her blonde hair is in waves, and she's wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees, with a jean jacket over the top. The black dress has a silver band at the waist line and she's wearing silver flats. When she sits down in my car I can't help but stare. I must have zoned out, because the next thing I know Tris is snapping her fingers in front of my face, "Four, hello?! You in there?"  
"Oh, yeah sorry. You look beautiful today Tris." Hopefully she doesn't get creeped out. She blushes a deep shade of red. 'Gosh, she's so cute when she blushes.'  
"Thank you, Four."  
"No problem, Tris." Tris puts in Taylor Swift's first CD 'Taylor Swift'. Tris admits that her favorite song on that CD is 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My) and I have to admit, it's a really good song. My favorite would probably have to be 'Picture To Burn' though.

When we pull into the school parking lot, we meet up with our friends, who are all standing by Zeke's car. We have a good 15 minutes left until first period starts, and we always meet up at his car since Uriah and him usually get there first. When Zeke sees us he yells, "Hey Four, Tris! **(A/N: hehe FourTris (; sorry I had to) **Get your butts here now!" We finally get over there and Christina, Shauna, and Marlene immediately start talking to Tris about shopping tonight before the party. Tennis ends at 4 today, because Tori always has a shorter practice on Fridays.

Zeke, Uriah, and Will pull me over the side. Will speaks up, "So, Four, I see you and Tris have become pretty close." Oh gosh... "Yeah, we have. She lives down the street from me and Tori has me hit with her at practices."  
Uriah wiggles his eyebrows at me, "So, is there anything going on between you two?"  
I try my hardest not to blush, "No, we're just friends."  
Uriah, Will and Zeke look at me skeptically. Will asks, "Do you like her?"  
Crap, crap, crap. I really don't want to talk about this. "Umm... it's none of your business."  
Uriah laughs, "You like Tris, it's pretty obvious. First of all you're blushing, and second of all I always see you staring at each other during lunch."  
I feel even more heat rise to my cheeks, "If any of you say anything, I will kill you. Got it?"  
They all gulp, and I can see Will turn as white as a ghost. I laugh right as the warning bell rings to signal that school starts in 5 minutes.

*TIME LAPSE TO 2ND HOUR/GYM*

Once everyone is done changing, Amar tells us to grab a partner. I end up partners with Zeke, since Christina immediately grabbed Tris. We have to do 20 pushups, 40 crunches, and then run 3 laps around the track. Ugh, oh well it shouldn't be too bad. Zeke and I only get through about 5 push ups before Amar tells everyone to stop, "Can no one seriously do their pushups right? Zeke and Four show the class the proper way to do pushups, because you are the only two that do it correctly." Zeke and I begin to do them, "See how their backs are straight, and how their arms go down into a 90 degree angle? That's how it should be done. Shauna and Tris come up here please." Why is he calling them both up? "Sit on their backs please." Shauna speaks up, "Um, why?"  
"Well, they should be able to still do a proper push up with added weight, so sit on their backs." I hear footsteps and feel someone sit on my back. They're pretty light, it must be Tris, since Shauna is most likely sitting on her boyfriends back. Tris whispers, "Sorry"  
I whisper back, "Tris it's fine, you're really light."Coach Amar begins talking, "Even with the added weight, notice how well they stay in the correct form. Okay, Four and Zeke you can stop now." I purposely drop down while Tris is still on my back. She whisper-yells, "Four! What was that for?"  
I laugh, "I thought it'd be funny." She gets off my back and then I help her up.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, no problem."

We go back to doing our push ups and sit ups. Once we are done we run our laps. Zeke and I are way ahead of everyone when someone with blonde hair runs by. Tris. I immediately speed up my pace to catch up to her, and when I finally do I say, "I knew you were fast, but I didn't know you were this fast."  
She smiles, "Yeah, well I love running, and I need to stay in shape, so I run all the time." We just keep running and end up being the first two done. Amar tells us we can go in and get some water and change if we want since there's only 10 minutes left of class. I look back and notice that the closest person is Zeke, and he has 3/4th's of a lap left.

Tris and I reach the drinking fountains. We both take a drink, and while Tris is still getting a drink, I splash water at her. "Four! What was that for?" She asks me while giggling.  
"What was what for?" I look back at her with a clueless face.  
"You splashed me with water!"  
"Oh, that." I begin to walk away when I feel water hit my back. Tris stifles a laugh, and we end up getting in a full on water fight. This goes on for another minute, until Zeke comes in and starts laughing hysterically, because our clothes are both soaking wet. I check the time and notice we have 5 minutes left, "Tris we better change, class ends in 5 minutes and we are soaking wet."

*TIME LAPSE TO AFTER TENNIS*

I drop Tris off at home after tennis so she can shower before she goes shopping with Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. "Bye, Four! Thanks again for the ride!"  
"No problem, Tris! See you at the party tonight!" She walks into her house, and then I drive home.

_Tris Pov (Right after Four drops her off)_

I take a shower right when I get home from tennis because I feel all sweaty and gross.

About a half hour later, I'm showered, dressed, and in the car with Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. I really don't feel like going shopping, but luckily we can't stay there too long since it's 5:00 and the party starts at 7:30. We have to be done at 6:30 so we can go back to Marlene's to get ready.

We get to the mall and I'm immediately dragged into Forever 21. "Okay, let's go look at the dresses!"

About 45 minutes later, we are still looking at dresses, and I'm the only one who hasn't found one yet. Christina decided on a tight, black strapless, dress that goes done to about mid thigh. Shauna chose a royal blue, high-low spaghetti strap-dress, with silver beads at the waist line. While Marlene chose a bright red one shoulder dress that goes a little bit higher than mid thigh. I've looked at about 20 dresses and I still haven't found one. Shauna suggests we go to a different store, so they all pay for their dresses and we walk into Macy's. I look at about 15 dresses, and I find the perfect one. "Guys! I think I found it!" I go back to the dressing rooms to try it on. When I put it on, I know it's perfect. It's a dark purple spaghetti-strap dress that goes a little below mid-thigh. It's tight on top, but once it gets to the waist, it starts to poof out. It makes me look like I have curves, and I actually like the way I look; I don't look like a 12 year old, I actually look 15. I walk out and Christina squeals, "Oh my gosh Tris! It looks perfect! You HAVE to get it! Four is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you! Now onto the shoes and then we have to stop at Victoria Secret." I blush when she mentions Four, and I groan when she mentions Victoria Secret. I know I have no choice so after I buy the dress, I reluctantly follow

*TIME LAPSE TO WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT THE PARTY BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ABOUT THEM FINDING THE SHOES AND UNDERWEAR/BRAS. I ALSO DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THEM GETTING READY. SORRY I'M GETTING BORED WRITING ALL THIS GIRLY STUFF BECAUSE I'M NOT GIRLY*

We arrive to the party at 8:00, because Christina took so long doing my hair and make up. We had to park down the street since there were so many people there. Even from down the street you could hear the loud music, luckily Zeke and Uriah live out in the middle of nowhere, so their nearest neighbor is like 2 miles away.

We walk inside and you can immediately smell the alcohol. I follow the girls, and they lead us over to the boys. Four sees me and he smiles so widely, that if it was any wider it'd go off his face. I smile back and can feel my heart flutter. Why does he have this effect on me?! No other guy has ever had such an effect on me.  
Zeke and Uriah appear to be drunk, while Will and Four appear to be sober.

After about 10 minutes, of listening to Uriah and Zeke bicker over the stupidest things, Four asks me to dance with him. I agree and the song 'The Only Exception' by Paramore begins to play. I put my arms around his neck, and he puts his on my waist. We talk about anything and everything, and about half way through the song I place my head against his chest. He smells like metal, sweat, and something distinctly male. I feel so comfortable with him. We remain like that for the next couple of songs in silence. Not that awkward silence, but a comfortable silence.

**A/N: Okay that's it for tonight! I would write more, but I'm starting a quiz on Twitter soon! Follow me ObsessedHutcher !  
Review, follow, and favorite!  
**

**QOTD: What is your OTP? (It can be from anything! It doesn't have to be Divergent related)**

**My answer: FOURTRIS ! They are so perfect OMG LIKE I CAN'T EVEN WITH THEM! I'M A HARDCORE FOURTRIS SHIPPER! **


	9. Chapter 9- Party (Part 2)

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support! I love all your reviews and thanks so much for the follows and favorites! I'm trying to update as much as possible! It's just really hard with school and some health stuff! I'm dealing with a double concussion, muscle tension headaches, whip-lash, and possible TMJ :P I was halfway through typing this chapter, and then my computer crashed before I clicked save, so that was frustrating! **

**I'm starting to get writers block, so if you have any ideas can you let me know? I'll give you credit! Okay this chapter may be horribly written... I'm new with this, so bare with me!  
**

_Four's POV (when he asks Tris to dance with him)  
_

When I ask Tris to dance with me, I feel so nervous, I start to think, _'what if she says no? What if I just blew everything? What if she doesn't like me? What if- No, Four! Stop doubting yourself!'_ I'm filled with relief when she says yes. I feel nervous, but a new kind of nervous, more like an excited kind. I grab her hand and lead her over to where everyone else is dancing. Tris places her hands around my neck, while I place mine on her waist. I can feel my heart began to race, and I hope that she won't notice. We begin to talk, and 'The Only Exception' by Paramore begins to play. I can't help but think about how perfectly this song describes me.

**(The italics is song lyrics, and regular is Fours thoughts)**

_'Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face.'_  
I think about how I've never seen a healthy relationship. My parents' was fine, until Marcus started to drink excessively. He'd come home and beat my mom, Evelyn, every night. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, and she left my sister, Ashley, and I, with that horrible excuse of a father. I've basically raised her, because Marcus is always gone on business. When he is home, he takes all his anger out on me, and tells me things like, 'You're the reason your mother left', and 'No one will ever love you, you're worthless'. Luckily, Marcus only does it when Ashley isn't home, she doesn't need to be exposed to that. When Ashley is around, Marcus acts like the perfect dad. I wonder if she's seen some of his hostile glares towards me. If she has, she hasn't said anything, which is good, I want her to keep her innocence forever, but I know someday that will all end.  
I've never known what it's like to be loved by anyone. I mean, I have my sister, and we are close, but I still don't feel like anyone could ever love me. She's only with me because she has to be, I bet if she had the choice, she'd be gone. I want to protect her from all the evil in this world, but I can only do so much.

_'And I've always lived like this_  
_ Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_ And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_ That I'm content with loneliness.'  
_I've never opened up to anyone, because I don't want them to look at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something. Over the years, I've learned how to hide my emotions from others. When I was near Marcus, if I ever cried, or showed pain, the beatings would get worse. I've never opened up to anyone, because I don't want them to look at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something. I want people to think of me as strong and brave, not weak and damaged, so I've kept to myself, it's easier that way.I want people to think of me as strong and brave, not weak and damaged, so I've kept to myself, it's easier that way. I keep this wall up between me and everyone else, because I don't want to get hurt. I've become so used to being closed off, that when things get personal, I freak out. I've never opened up to anyone, not even Zeke.

_'Because none of it was ever worth the risk.'  
_No one was ever worth risking exposing myself, until I met Tris. She's the only person I've ever even some what let my guard down for. I've shared my interests with her, and I've allowed myself to speak most of my mind around her. She's the only one who has ever made me smile, just by being with them. I want to open up to her, tell her everything about me, but I'm afraid of what will happen when I do. Will she leave me because I'm weak? I'm not sure what will happen, but Tris is worth the risk. I can already feel myself falling for her, she'll probably never feel the same way. She's the only person I've ever had these feelings for, and she'll probably be the last.

_'Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.'  
_At this point, all conversation between us has stopped. Tris puts her head against my chest, and we drift off into a silence. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. It's moments like this, that I truly see Tris' true beauty, not only on the inside, but on the outside as well. We stay this way for a couple songs, until Zeke yells, "Okay, if I don't know you, or we aren't close, get out!" I sigh as Tris and I break apart, well that was fun while it lasted.

When everyone finally leaves, Uriah gives rubs his hands together, and gives us an evil grin, "Let the games begin!" Well, lets see how this goes.

**A/N: Let me know how that was! Comment on ideas as to what games they should play. I'm thinking Candor or Dauntless as one of them, but I need some weird and new ideas that you rarely ever see! Help me out? Love you all! Follow me on Twitter and Instagram ObsessedHutcher  
**

**Alright, instead of a QOTD, I'm going to let you guys ask me questions! It can be about me personally, my story, or just life in general! haha (:  
Be brave Initiates, Rachel  
**


	10. Not a chapter sorry! Please read!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days! I have been dealing with a lot of medical problems and they are getting pretty bad. I haven't had much time to update because I've been in a lot of pain and I can't look at electronics for too long)': I have a double concussion, muscle tension headaches, post-concussion syndrome, and possible TMJ. The headaches have gotten really bad lately and I have really low blood pressure when I stand up. It's normal when I lay down but when I stand up it drops down to like 98 or 100 so I have to take in more salt and drink a lot more fluids. Which is weird, because I eat like crap! Haha**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Hopefully sometime this weekend if my dizziness and headaches aren't too bad! Just thought I'd let you guys know so you don't think I'm abandoning you all! Thank you all for the wonderful support on this story, it really means a lot to me. I need some ideas for where I should go with the story because I have writer's block )': I also need some suggestions for Truth or Dare and Would You Rather so either leave them in the reviews or PM me! **

**Be brave Initiates! I love you all!  
~Rach~  
My twitter is ObsessedHutcher if you want to be updated more! **


	11. Chapter 10- Truth or Dare (part 1)

**A/N: Thank you all for your support on this story! I'm still having a lot of headaches, but it's not too bad right now so I figured I'd do a quick update! It probably won't be too long so sorry everyone! **

_Tris POV_

Once it's just our group of friends left, we all get in a circle to play truth or dare. I sit with Four on my right and Christina on my left. Christina asks, "So what's the penalty going to be?"

Uriah gets an evil grin, "How about you have to lick the person on your rights foot?" All the girls have looks of disgust on their faces. Eww I don't want to lick Four's foot, or anyone's foot for that matter! Will looks disgusted, "Ugh really man? That's gross, but we might as well since it is a penalty after all."  
"Okay that settles it then! I'll go first since I came up with the penalty! Hmm who's my first victim? Shauna, truth or dare?"  
Shauna thinks about it for a couple seconds and replies, "Dare."  
"I dare you to walk down the street with a red blanket over your head and shout, 'I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore!' If you see someone, tap your shoes together and say 'There's no place like home'. If they ask you something, reply, slap them, and then run away." She thinks about it for a second and then agrees to it. We all follow her outside and stand in the front yard as she runs down the street screaming, "I DON'T THINK I'M IN KANSAS ANYMORE!" There are some kids playing basketball in their front yard, so Shauna stops at their driveway and taps her shoes together, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home." One of the boys say something to her, she says something back, and then slaps them. We see Shauna running down the street, leaving the boy crying on his driveway. We all laugh and Lynn finally asks, "What did the kid ask you?"  
"He asked me if I was crazy and then I told him I wasn't sure. Then I slapped him and ran away." We all laugh again and Shauna finally interrupts all our laughter, "Will, truth or dare?"  
Will quickly replies, "Dare"  
"I dare you to say in bed after every sentence."  
"Okay, in bed" Zeke and Uriah break out in laughter, 'wow they are so immature'  
Will turns to me, "Tris, truth or dare... in bed?"  
"Dare"  
**(A/N: This next dare is something my best friend Ashley came up with. It was hilarious)**"I dare you to prank call your brother and tell him your name is Alicia and you're from the sperm and condom factory, in bed. Then tell him congratulations, because he's a father, in bed! He is having a baby girl, and you're offering a deal of 50% off all baby products at your store in bed ! Then list off a bunch of baby products in bed. Without the in bed part... in bed"  
I think about this for a second, he'd kill me if he ever found out it was me, but if I disguise my voice and hide my number, he'll never know. "Fine, I'll do it." I dial *67 and then his number. Luckily, he doesn't answer, so I leave a message and disguise my voice the best I can, "Hello Caleb, my name is Alicia and I'm from the sperm and condom factory. Congratulations! You're having a baby girl! Since you're a new father, we'd like to offer you 50% off all baby products! We have just about anything; bottles, cribs, diapers, strollers, even baby food! Call me back! Bye!" I look around the room and notice all of my friends holding a pillow to their mouths so they don't laugh, I don't even know how I didn't burst out laughing while I was talking! They all finally do and they fall to the floor, rolling with laughter. Marlene manages to say through laughter, "Oh- my- gosh- Tris! How- could you- say- all of- that- with-out- laughing?!" I smile, "I don't know! I guess I was too focused on Caleb not finding out it was me! Anyways, Christina, truth or dare?"  
She composes herself and says, "Truth."  
Uriah screams, "Pansycake!"  
Cristina glares at him, and he shuts up.  
I think of a truth and ask her, "What's your biggest fear?"  
She looks down embarrassed and mutters something I can't hear.  
Four says, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that?"  
She mutters again. This time Will speaks up, "Chrissy we couldn't hear you."  
She screams, "I'M AFRAID OF MOTHS, OKAY?!" We all burst out laughing

**A/N: I'll continue later! Review, follow, favorite! Please tell me what you think! Love you all! Follow me on Twitter ObsessedHutcher  
~Rach  
**


	12. Chapter 11- Truth or Dare (Part 2)

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the dares on the last chapter! Please go read TobiasPrior46 's story 'In a Fandom World Far Far Away' it's really good! She's my best friend Ashley! Also, go check out 'Worth Fighting For' by AGirlWithADream27 ! Her story is amazing and I'm lucky enough that I will be a character in some of her upcoming chapters! **

_Tris POV_

Christina screams, "I'M AFRAID OF MOTHS, OKAY?!" We all burst out laughing.  
When we all finally calm down, Christina says, "So Zeke, Truth or Dare?"  
Zeke answers with, "Dare."  
Christina smiles, "I dare you to eat a cat treat."  
"Sure!" Since Zeke and Uriah have a cat named Tabby, Uriah stands up to grab a cat treat. When he comes back, he gives it to Zeke. Zeke, being the stupid person he is, shoves the whole thing in his mouth! He starts to chew it and immediately gets up to run into the bathroom. I can faintly hear the sounds of him puking, "Eww gross, i think he's puking." Shauna stands up, "I'll go check on him guys, hold on."

About 5 minutes later, Shauna and Zeke come back. Zeke begins to talk, "Christina, that was nasty! Four, my dear best friend, truth or dare?"  
He doesn't even hesitate, "Dare."  
"I dare you to put lipstick on Tris, but you can't use your hands. You have to put it on her while you're holding it in your mouth." This will not end well, and knowing Four he'll do it. "Fine, does anyone have any lipstick?"  
Christina screams, "ME!"  
He chuckles, "Of course you do Christina." Christina smiles and hands over the lipstick. Four takes the cap off and puts the lipstick in between his teeth. He looks me in the eyes to make sure it's okay with me, I nod my head and moves in slowly. He cups my face in his hands and I feel an electric shock run through me. I've never felt this way with anyone before. I feel the lipstick touch my lips and then touch my cheek. When Four is done, he laughs, and I begin to giggle. I'm guessing I have lipstick all over my face. Marlene speaks up, "Oh my gosh Four! You got it everywhere!" I stand up, "I'm going to go wash my face off."

When I come back, I hear Four telling Lynn a dare. "Lynn, I dare you to record a video of you singing 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift and post it to YouTube."  
"Ugh fine, I could really care less"

*Time lapse to when it's posted*

We all begin laughing, Lynn isn't a horrible singer, but she's not amazing either. She already has 50 views, because Uriah and Zeke decided to tweet it. Lynn turns to Marlene, "Marlene truth or dare?"  
"Truth, Uriah I swear if you say pansycake I will cut out your tongue."  
"Who is a movie villain you find attractive?"  
"Cato from the Hunger Games. Alexander Ludwig is so hot! Uriah, truth or dare?"  
"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" We all groan.  
"Get on your hands and knees, purr like a cat, and rub against Zeke's back."  
Uriah obliges, and crawls over to Zeke. He starts purring really obnoxiously and awkwardly rubs up against Zeke's back. Zeke starts laughing because I think Uriah is tickling him and soon we are all laughing. After about 2 more minutes, Uriah stops and turns to Will, "Will, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to ask your crush out." Will turns bright red and contemplates whether or not to do it. He turns to Christina, "Christina, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Christina has the biggest smile on her face and screeches, "YES OF COURSE WILL!" I think I just lost my hearing, they begin to make out, until Lynn screams, "NO PDA!" They pull apart and turn bright red. Will looks at Marlene, "Marlene, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to tweet 'Just finished watching sesame street and I think big bird is pregnant' and you can't delete it."  
"Haha okay!" Marlene pulls out her phone and begins to type, Uriah takes out his phone to make sure she tweets it. Uriah nods to tell us that she did it and Marlene laughs, "Someone just retweeted it! Then they told me that they agree and that they think Cookie Monster is the father!" We all start rolling on the floor laughing and I get out between laughter, "What- is wrong- with- people?!" Marlene composes herself and says, "Guys its 3 am, we should probably get to bed." We all agree. Zeke begins to speak, "Shauna and I will sleep in my room, Uriah and Marlene can sleep in Uri's room, and then Christina and Will can sleep in our first guest room. We only have two more guest rooms after that so Four and Tris can sleep in one, and Lynn can have her own room." I turn away and blush, 'omg I have to sleep in the same room as the guy I like and he might not even like me back!' We all walk up the stairs and Uriah shows Four and I to our room.

**A/N: Okay guys! That's all I have time for, for now! I'll either update later tonight or sometime tomorrow if I can! Review, follow, and favorite! I'd like to know what you guys think so please review! I love you all! Follow me on twitter ObsessedHutcher  
Be brave Initiates,  
~Rach~**


	13. Chapter 12- Overnight problems?

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, I know I haven't updated in almost a month, but I'm still dealing with my concussion stuff! I'm soo sorry! It's hard enough to get all my school work done, since I'm in honors classes, and have to deal with getting my concussion and neck injury under control! So I haven't been able to write anything at all! OMG WHO SAW DIVERGENT? I DID! It was good, but they were so far away from the book! Ugh! What did you all think?**

_TRIS POV_

When Uriah closes the door, Four begins to talk, "I can take the floor and you can take the bed."  
"No Four you don't need to do that! I'll take the floor."  
He begins to chuckle, "Since neither one of us will let the other sleep on the floor, how about we share the bed? That is, if you don't mind."  
I start to feel heat rise up to my cheeks, "Okay, I don't mind."

I walk over to my bag and grab a pair of black shorts and a bright orange t-shirt, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change."  
"Okay, I'll stay here and change then."

I walk into the bathroom and try to cool of my cheeks with the back of my hand. I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay calm while sharing a bed with Four. I really like him and I don't want to do something to screw it up.

When I'm done changing, I walk back into the bedroom and see Four sitting on the bed in a pair of black basketball shorts, and a bright green cut off t-shirt. He sees me and smiles, "Did you have fun tonight?"  
I take a seat next to him on the bed and laugh, "Yes, especially when we played truth or dare! Most of those dares were really stupid. I feel bad for the kid Shauna made cry though."  
He bursts out laughing, "I know poor kid, he'll be scarred for life. The dare Will gave you was pretty funny though. I wonder how your brother will take the message."  
"Well if he finds out its me, I'll probably get a lecture from him about prank calling. He can be such a fun sucker sometimes. He hasn't always been like that though. When we were younger, HE would be the one my parents had to lecture, and now he doesn't do anything fun. He's always work, work, work!"  
"Yeah, I understand, people change, and sometimes its for the worst." He stops and shudders when he says that. I wonder why, "What do you mean by that?"  
He bites his lip and asks me nervously, "Tris, if I tell you something, will you promise me not to tell anyone?"  
I smile at him for reassurance and say, "Of course, Four. You have my word."

Four takes a deep breath and begins, "This is something I've never told anyone before, not even Zeke. When I was about 3 years old, my mom had my baby sister Ashley. My parents were so happy to be having another kid, and we all seemed to become closer as a family. But when Ashley was born, my parents started to get tired, and my dad got stressed. He started to drink excessively, about 6 months after my sister was born. He would come home drunk every night, and then stay in his study until after my mom put my sister and I to bed." By this point he has his eyes closed, and I'm rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. "One night when I was 5, I woke up to my mother screaming downstairs. So I got out of bed to see what was going on. I went into the kitchen, and saw my-my d-dad holding a belt and whipping my mother on the back with it, repeatedly. I screamed and my mom yelled at me, 'Tobias, run! Go back up to bed honey.'"  
I sit up, 'wait his name is Tobias? That's why his sister called him T!'  
"I just stood there in shock, my dad was obviously drunk and my mom was crying out in pain.  
About two months later, I woke up one morning and my mom was downstairs making breakfast. She told me to go up and bring Ashley down to eat. When I came back she gave us both chocolate chip pancakes, and kissed our foreheads. She began to cry and said to us, 'Mommy is going to go away for a while, and I just want you both to know how much I love you. Tobias, I need you to be a big boy and look after your sister, okay? Don't let anyone near her.' I nodded and my mother left. Sh-she never came back, and I haven't seen her since.

About a month later, my dad came home drunk after I had put my sister to bed. He screamed at me and told me to take off my shirt. He said that I was a horrible excuse for a son and that I was the reason my mother left. I did as I was told and h-he, he began to beat me with his belt. I screamed out in pain and he kept going until I was knocked out. Ever since then, he's beat me every night while my sister is asleep and if I cry out in pain, the beatings will only get worse. My sister doesn't even know what a monster he is. I hate that I have to call him my father, he doesn't deserve that title." At this point I'm in tears, and Fo-Tobias is on the verge of tears. I hug him, and he asks me,"Why aren't you looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something?"  
"Because, you're not, Four, you're the bravest and strongest person, I've ever met. No one should have to go through that. You're too great of a person to deserve this. Why haven't you told anyone what he does to you?"  
"Don't call me Four, it's nice to hear my name again, but please only call me Tobias when it's just us. Also, no one would believe that Marcus Eaton, the mayor, could do that to his son. They'd think that I was lying, even though I have the scars on my back to prove it. Plus, I don't want everyone to think I'm weak and pity me."  
I hesitantly ask, "Could I see them?"  
He laughs, "Are you asking me to undress Tris?"  
I blush, "Only partially?"  
He turns his back to me and removes his shirt, I gasp.

**Okay that's all I have time for now! I didn't really proof read this so sorry if it sucks! Tell me what you think! Review, follow and favorite! **

**Follow me on Twitter ObsessedHutcher  
Be brave Initiates,  
~Rach~**


	14. Chapter 13- The next morning

**To the guest Mel- what do you mean by the heart in this story? sorry I can be very dumb sometimes! Oh and to the Guest who says they need to kiss soon... hmm maybe (; I'm only getting started here! There is a big plot twist coming up! MWAHAHA (; jkjk but there might be a plot twist soon! Gotta keep the story interesting, you know? ALSO CAN YOU ALL PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME UPDATING? I HAVE A LOT GOING ON AND I STILL HAVE MY HEADACHES. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING! (if you actually read the whole authors note comment factionless pansycakes)  
**

_Tris POV_

He turns his back to me and removes his shirt, I gasp.

Tobias' back is covered in scars, "Your father did this to you?"  
He sharply replys, "He's not my father!"  
"Sorry, your right he doesn't deserve to have someone as great as you as their son." He whispers so softly I barely hear him, "I'm not all that great, I'm worthless."  
"Tobias, do you really think that? You're not worthless! If anyone is worthless, it's Marcus!"  
Tobias turns back to me and I can't help but stare at his well defined muscles. "Do you really mean that, Tris?"  
I look up into those deep, dark blue eyes, "Yes, I do."  
He smiles and looks at the time, "It's 2 am, we should probably get some sleep."  
"Okay."

He turns off the lights and we both get into bed. At first, there is a big gap between us, but Tobias grabs onto me and holds me close. I snuggle into his chest and soon drift off into a dreamless sleep.

*TIME LAPSE NEXT MORNING*

I awake to Tobias shaking me. "Tris get up, there's a fire! We have to get out of here, now!"  
I sit up shocked, he helps me out of bed and goes to feel the door. He turns to me, "The door is hot, we can't get out that way. We're going to have to try the window."  
"O-okay," I say nervously back. We walk over to the window and it won't open, "I can't get it to open! We're stuck in here."  
His eyes widen and he tries to open it. It still won't budge, he slams his fists against the window.  
"Tobias, it's okay."

He hugs me, we pull away when we hear a big explosion. Then everything turns black.

**A/N: Sorry that's all I have time for. It's horribly written because I'm really rushed right now. :p**

**Be brave Initiates,  
~Rach~**


End file.
